Games, Sports, and Other Misadventures
by Daelena
Summary: A simple fun outing turns into an escapade like no other. Ianto/Jack. Fifty-fourth in the "Immmortal Janto" series.


Games, Sports, and Other Misadventures

_Disclaimer__: No owning by the author here. I'm just playing in this sandbox._

_Summary__: A simple fun outing turns into an escapade like no other. Ianto/Jack. Fifty-fourth in the "Immmortal Janto" series._

_This is kind of a silly idea that popped into my head, but I hope it's entertaining, to say the least._

To start off, it was all Jack's idea.

Come to think of it, most of the crazily fun ideas that relieved whatever stress and tension in their lives at that particular period of time were Jack's ideas. Not to say that Ianto didn't come up with ideas of his own to have fun, but Jack's ideas tended to border on the insane and were overall fun.

Which is why Ianto was grinning like a mad fool as he crouched behind a massive hay stack, wearing paint-stained overalls with a full-faced plastic mask over his face and clutching a fully-loaded paintball gun in his hands.

How Jack had managed to convince the Doctor, Mickey, Theo, Annabelle, Geoff, S.J., and himself that was a brilliantly good idea to have a paintball gun fight was beyond Ianto. Donna and Martha merely shook their heads and told the group that they would be taking pictures of this absurd adventure. And, to top it off, Jack had decided that they should split into teams – just to make the whole escapade was recorded.

Looking over, Ianto saw Geoff and Annabelle crouching behind a nearby haystack. The two, along with S.J., were on Ianto's team.

Jack had suggested that Ianto and himself should be team captains and pick their teams as such. While Jack had picked the Doctor (for his sheer insane ideas), Mickey (for his tactical knowledge in fights), and Theo (for taking after his father), Ianto was glad that he had gotten his team. Annabelle was as insane as Jack was in the crazy department and the twins could think in sync of one another, which meant that they were near deadly in combination.

A quick, almost silent conversation between Annabelle and Geoff led to a hand signal from Annabelle. Ianto nodded, understanding.

Seconds later, he rose from his defensive position and moved around the stack, taking careful aim of his paintball gun,

Jack came into his field of vision, a response to his action. Out of the corner of his eye, Ianto saw the Doctor, Mickey, and Theo following Jack. His grin widened ever so slightly under his mask.

He fired his gun carefully, specifically targeting Jack.

Bursts of paintball-sized welts raised on his chest as Jack returned his fire. He wasn't even bothered by the pain or the fact that Jack's paintballs were a very dark blue.

Blue wasn't in his color scheme – so Jack was going to pay for that later.

Splats of red riddled Jack's chest as Ianto landed shots on him. Ianto had to smile to himself.

His shot had improved so much over the years.

Ianto ignored the rest of their respective teams and their movements. He focused solely on Jack and the evil look that Ianto saw shining through his mask. Oh yes, Jack was baiting Ianto and Ianto was falling for it.

But yet he loved it.

Like the cowboys of old western films, the two immortals slowly closed the distance between the pair of them, each steadily emptying their respective hops of paintballs at each other. Ianto could hardly keep himself from laughing because this was extremely entertaining and just the right kind of stress-reliever that he needed to unwind from the past few weeks of chasing aliens around the galaxy and time-hopping.

After a few seconds and their hops were totally unloaded, Jack closed the remaining small distance between by tacking and pinning Ianto to the ground, making both of them laugh. They both pushed off of their facemasks, sharing happy grins.

Jack used his leverage on Ianto and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"This is fun," Jack said, when he pulled back.

Grinning, Ianto nodded his head. "I agree. We needed this."

"Oh yeah."

They shared another laugh as the rest of their teams came forward, all seeming to acknowledge that the fight was over for the time being, pulling their masks off. Ianto could see the grins on all of their faces. Every one of them needed to have something fun like this to relieve their tensions.

Slowly, Jack let Ianto up and helped him off of the ground.

"We should do this again," the Doctor said. "This was good fun."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Oh, I can see you having too much, the next time we do something like this, Doctor. Perhaps, try to get the Tardis involved?"

The Doctor's eyes sparkled with delight. "Now that you mention, Ianto, that's a good idea."

"Damn!" Jack swore.

Oh, that was a brilliant idea. Jack was inwardly quivering at the idea of the Tardis being involved in a future paintball fight. Ianto could just imagine how that would end up.

And that was more than enough to put him into a good mood.

_Okay, so this was a really silly idea, but I thought that it would be fun to make you laugh. This was pure and shameless in how much fun it is._

_Anyway, you know what to do. Send reviews! They are much loved! _

_As I always say, I'll have another story up as soon as the Muse decides to like me._


End file.
